The Princess and the Malfoys
by writeratheart007
Summary: Lucius and Draco had been in hiding for a very long time. When a truth comes out about Hermione, and both men find themselves locked together with this know-it-all Gryffindor, will all three of them be able to find a way to get along? Or will this all end up destroying not only an old standing family, but in the end the entire wizarding world along with it?
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER** As much as I would like to say I own Lucius, Hermione, or Severus or any of the others, I don't. So I'll have to settle with giving way to my fantasies on here. Hope you all enjoy.

((Summary)) Lucius and Draco had been in hiding for a very long time. When a truth comes out about Hermione, and both men find themselves locked together with this know-it-all Gryffindor, will all three of them be able to find a way to get along? Or will this all end up destroying not only an old standing family, but in the end the entire wizarding world along with it?

CHAPTER 1 : Who she really is

Hermione Jane Granger, Know-it-all Gryffindor and famous Mudblood was anything but. Her real and full name was, Hermione Jane Leda Grange Devron LeBeau. The last remaining heir to the wizarding royal line, Daughter of Leda Rosacia Cerulian LeBeau, Queen of all the Wizarding World. Her husband Johnathon having just been lain to rest after a surprise attack at of all places, a muggle supermarket. For some time, Voldemort had been secretly sending the Carrows out to kill the remaining Royal heirs one by one as he found out about them. Most of them having gone into hiding before his first death, and none of them returning yet, as all of them were very aware of the fact he'd be returning. Thus, when Leda and her husband took the last name 'Granger' taken from one of Hermione's middle names, and took on the life of muggles, they had thought they might be safe.

Only two people in all of Hogwarts new the truth, and for once, Dumbledore wasn't one of them. No... it was Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape. Severus Snape having gone to school with Johnathon and secretly been his friend and confidant all through the times in dealing with being inducted into the Death Eaters as well as the happenings with Lily and Harry. And Poppy having been the phycisian of the Royal family since before she fully finished going to school.

Neither of these two people having told Hermione about her father's death, now led the 'muggleborn' student to Dumbledore's office. Each one having a silently comforting hand on a shoulder of the 7th year student. Once they began climbing the steps, the girl only then looked up at her Potions professor and asked softly, "Severus? ... Is it bad?" The worry on her face showing, through on all the possibilities it could be on what was wrong.

Unable to lie to the girl, he merely grunted. "Wait till we get to the office Hermione. I'll answer everything up there." His seemingly soulless black eyes flicking to the side where they caught the concerned glance from the grey eyed Pomfrey. A moment of silent communication had her soundlessly catching her breath, struggling to hold back tears as only the slightest dip of his chin answered a soundless question.

The sound of Dumbledore's voice sounded on the stairs, calling out in that same jovial tone that gave evidence to today being a heavily dosed with sugar mood. "Come in Severus... Madame Pomfrey? Miss Granger? What can I do for you today?" The solemn moods however seeming to stall the normally constant twinkle in his grey/blue eyes and the smile seeming to slowly slide into a frown.

"Headmaster, before I answer that question." Severus intoned, he nodded towards the portraits and then back again. Waiting for the headmaster to block all the portraits from being able to hear or see anything. Leading the 7th year female to sit down before then saying, "What I tell you, has to be kept in the strictest of confidence. I'll need a wizards oath from you Headmaster, I'm sorry I wouldn't ask but...lives are at stake."

Again Albus frowned as he looked between the three. A brow lifting faintly as he noticed that the 7th year, Head Girl wouldn't meet him eye to eye. She'd look at his shoulder, at the center of his forhead, but never direct eye contact. For a brief moment he began to think back to other conversations, had she ever given him direct eye contact before? The musings were interrupted with the medi-witch cleared her throat faintly. Causing the old wizard to remember to bring out his wand, letting the oath be taken from him.

It was only once the oath was complete that the Potions Master went to the fireplace, tossing in floopowder and called into it whisperingly. Stepping back with a sweeping swish of his robes. Only a couple of moments later before the flames burst and out stepped the most beautiful woman that either Albus Dumbledore had ever scene, even since his meeting of the now Deputy Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall. Wearing a set of silken copper robes that were designed with a high cynched waistline of a black gown underneith. An over sized hood covering a feminine face that had coiling ringlets of a copper brown that matched her robes running down her shoulders. Upon her chest a single brooch that glimmered in the light with an anciently strong power. Holding the Royal sigil of the wizarding family.

The tanned skin of a slender hand began to lift gently moving the oversized hood to show a pair of amber colored eyes. The older woman holding herself with a regality that couldn't be faked, while at the same time the Headmaster knew he was having a glimpse of what Hermoine was going to look like when she got older.

Before the Headmaster was able to say anything, a soft sob came from the 7th year student, as she rose with a grace she'd never shown before. "Mother!" Came her cry of worry. The two women looking at each other as the woman the old man had known as 'Mrs. Granger' opened up her arms and she whispered in a softly mourned tone, "I'm sorry love. They found him. They found your father... we're the only ones left."

A clearing of his throat was the only thing that stopped the soothing though barely restrained tearfilled croons that woman bestowed on the daughter now clutching to her. Those crinkled eyes lifting as she says, "Perhaps I should introduce myself... I am High Queen Leda Rosacia Cerulian LeBeau. And apparently, other than my daughter, I am the last... of the Royal family. I've come to ask for your help. I need my daughter protected at all costs. My daughter Princess Hermione Jane Leda Grange Devron LeBeau is the last of the royal line. If we fully die out, then it doesn't matter what Harry Potter does on the field. The wizarding world will be destroyed and fall into darkness."

CHAPTER TWO : Always in the Light

To say that the Hogwarts Headmaster was stunned would be an understatement. Managing to remember to rise up and give a proper bow to the noble woman before ending up slumping back into his chair. Watching as the three other adults in the room had shown Hermione back to the couch. Severus on one side of her, Poppy in front of her and her mother on the side that wasn't taken by the Potions Master. The man acting much like a guard on duty but also much like you might expect a beloved uncle or big brother to act. It was easy to see the way he held her as she sobbed out her grief was anything but sexual.

As he continued to watch this, different things ran through his mind. The child's commanding presense, her self-confidence as well as the amount of power she seemed to have. Her love of knowledge and almost instant grasp of it. Her lack of fear, and always sticking up for the Potions Master. After a long moment, the soft look went back to Snape, "You know there's only one person who could adequately protect her now, don't you Severus. The both of them. There's no other way. It'll make your job that much harder though."

Whatever it was that the old coot was trying to say had the Potions Professor up in arms as he shoved the suddenly startled Princess into her mothers arms as he suddenly shot to his feet. "You can't be serious. Albus, it took him 16 years to get to where he is now! What about his vaults! What about his wife! What about his son! What abou-" He was about to continue yelling out the things that in his mind apparently to senial old buzzard hadn't thouht about yet when a sudden scream came from the youngest royal. Her back arching as her head had been thrown back. Her normally amber/cinammon colored eyes a brilliant ice blue in color, with no whites left in the gaze. Her hands clenched in tight fists.

"The shared blood shall share their hearts.  
Where houses were rival now are joined.  
Father and son must join together against the dark,  
Join together in a love shared,  
And accept the love of a rival heart.

If he who brings night and destruction Wins against the love that blossoms So shall the world of magic feel the sting of death and utter death of all eternity.

If those that hold the golden heart,  
Learn to join in tandum and give recognition To the emotion unnamed, power beyond reason Shall spring forth to aid the Chosen One.

Bringing prosperity and spring to the coldness of winter."

Just as suddenly as the choir of voices that seemed to all spring from the lips of the 7th year old girl, it was over. Her body falling hard on to the floor before anyone could think of catching it. It was the medi-witch who was there first, her wand beginning to work furiously on diagnostic spells. As she worked, the old man who had moved quicker than one would have thought someone of his age was able, said to the raven haired man next to him. "Go and get them Severus. Get them both. These two deserve to know... she'll need them. Especially now."

With the crispest of nods the man once again went to the floo, muttering into it before sending out his doe of a Patronus out with another whispered instruction. Moving to stand behind the now wide eyed and worried looking queen with a protective stance.

It was only two minutes later when a long white haired man of his own regal bearing slipped through the green flames of the floo. Casting a quiet 'Scourgify' over his clothes to clean them, before letting his own blue eyes track the room to take in who was there. About the time those thin lined lips looked about to say something as a forced looking sneer noticed the girl on the floor, the door opened to admit the bane of most of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. Turning his own attention on the older mirror looking version of himself, they both just lifted a brow and then looked to Dumbledore who said one thing. "Tell them the truth Lucius. You can trust them, and they need you."

Unable to stop the change over, both Draco and his father Lucius seemed to change almost before everyones eyes. The normal sneers and looks of distain slowly melting to looks of concern. Lucius being the one to move over quickly, kneeling down next to the medi-witch, only after noticing the brooch that 'Mrs. Granger' was wearing giving a deep bow of greeting though saying nothing, and placing a hand on the unnaturally cool skin of the Gryffindor Princess as he looked down. "My wife has actually been dead since a year after Dracos' birth. Which is why though she comes to meetings, she never says anything and has 'developed' the dislike of being touched. It's an illusion I have moving about the room occassionally, or sometimes one of the servants with polyjuice potion. She was caught in the crossfire of the attack sent to the Potter home. Riddle had promised me that she wouldn't be a part of any of those attacks, but the night before the attack, he used Imperio on her, raped her, and then took her with him. He was going to make her kill Harry herself. So he could shatter her soul and then steal her from me as his mate. It ended up killing her though, she wouldn't do it and he wouldn't let her disapparate home." Frowning faintly, the elder Malfoy began to without noticing what he was doing, rub his hands over the arms of the still unconscious Princess.

"I came to Dumbledore and begged for him to help protect me and Draco, I knew Riddle would be back. And I didn't want to lose my son the way I'd just lost my wife. Tom was pretty indescriminate when it came to who or... what sex he would choose for his mate of the night." Paling faintly and shuddering under some memory. He seemed to fall silent, and this seems to be where Draco, realizing what thought his father was caught in stepped up to continue.

"We've both been working for the Order of the phoenix for years. I have pretty much since the day I was born, and father... well.. since Dumbledore took us in from Voldemort. Everything we've both done, we've done only because we had to. Like the book against Ginny Weasley, we chose the lesser of three different objects, the one that we could hopefully guide Potter through Doby how to defeat. It was the only way to ensure that one of the other of us wouldn't be killed for defection. Severus just wasn't as deep into the inner circle as Father was, and it was easier for him to also find out any rogue attacks going on that Voldemort may not have known about and get to Severus." The younger eyes of Draco, looked down at the fallen Hermione, having noticed her eyes open, though tired looking she was listening without comment.

"So." Continued the elder Malfoy now, continuing to rub warmth back into the arms of the now conscious though befuddled looking Hermione. "I guess you could say though we walk beside the shadows, we're always in the light. We swore an oath to the Order of Phoenix different from everyone else, that would alert Dumbledore if we even thought of any sort of defection. Now I believe you must need our protection for something if we had to finally give ourselves away?"

The headmaster nodded faintly, watching as Severus, Poppy and Lucius all moved to help the young girl stand. Though her eyes were back to normal, her face was still lacking it's normal lightly tanned tint. Moving to sit back down with her mother, as both women just watched the Malfoy men. The 7th year girl seeming oddly silent in comparison to how she was around those who knew her. Watching as Dumbledore showed both of the men the prophecy that had apparently been made, not so much as stiffening as they looked at each and then at hermione and then back again before looking to Dumbledore. "So we have to stop spying then?" Asked Lucius, as Draco was frowning even further as if in trying to find someway to rebel against the prophecy that had obviously been talking about them. "We have a place of safety but... well. I think it may be better to wait until the holidays before moving her there. She would be better off staying here until then, perhaps I could join staff in some way?" A slender white brow lifting faintly. "If my son and I are to look after her, it's only right that we are both in the same location to do so.

Dumbledore, Poppy and Severus all looked about to answer all at once, when it was of all people, Hermione that straightened slowly. Her body oddly stiff and still ice cold. "Have him teach hand to hand combat as an elective. I can tell by how he carries himself he knows how and how he carries the cane and is able to use it. Perhaps it'll give Harry and Ron a reason to step up their studies? The attack is only a month away... and it would help alot of the younger kids too." Those amber/cinnamon eyes flicking around to all of the adults. Seeming unsurprised at the hint of the smile on her mothers face.

Continued soon!

CHAPTER THREE : Getting to Know you 


	2. Part 2

**DISCLAIMER** As much as I would like to say I own Lucius, Hermione, or Severus or any of the others, I don't. So I'll have to settle with giving way to my fantasies on here. Hope you all enjoy.

((Summary)) Lucius and Draco had been in hiding for a very long time. When a truth comes out about Hermione, and both men find themselves locked together with this know-it-all Gryffindor, will all three of them be able to find a way to get along? Or will this all end up destroying not only an old standing family, but in the end the entire wizarding world along with it?

OOC : Thank you to madbrat for pointing out a lack of continuity from the first chapter to the third. And to everyone elses kind words. Thank you very much and I'll post again as soon as I'm able!

CHAPTER 3 : Getting to know you

Once Hermione was able to stand, she found herself tucked rather securely between the two standing Malfoy men. Neither one seeming to notice that the other had a hand under the elbow they were closest to. The stark contrast of the two white haired men in comparison to her own dark walnut locks was like apples and oranges. And yet, oddly enough even in just the simple protective stance that both men had on an unconscious level, their magics seemed to meld with hers giving a feel of static electricity around the trio.

The Cinnamon colored eyes flicked about the room and she asks softly, "Mother, will there be a funeral?" Seeming used to Severus' stare, she ignores it rather pointedly, especially at his incredulous stare in reaction to her question. The soft 'hrmph' heard by the mediwitch also being ignored almost as if she knew them well enough to know that it was coming.

"No my dear. I'm sorry, but there's no safe way for that to happen. I have to go back home, to the castle so I can talk to the family spirits. Thankfully, it's still hidden under the blood charms, but it's better if you don't go there right now. And ... with what they did to his body." The royal 'Mrs. Granger' just let her voice trail off as her gaze turns rather unfocused until the hand of the Potions master touched her arm just faintly at the wrist. Enough to bring her out of her grief for the time being. "You'll be safe here for the two weeks before winter break. After that we'll plan on having you and the to Malfoy lords moved to the safehouse and you can continue your studies there for the time being."

It was only the clenching and unclenching of her jaw that truely showed her 'know-it-alls' reaction to this. But in the end her chin lifted faintly, her grief pushed down into her stomache as she merely nodded crisply. "What do I tell Ron and Harry? Ginny?" Looking now to the Potions master who seemed to be unsurprised at the question.

The telltale sneer that comes to the pale mans lips unable to be hidden, though whatever comment he was about to make breaks off when of all things the Queens hand raised and smacked the back of his head, "Don't even think it Severus." Came the rather crisp command, making him scowl and rub the back of his head. "Fine. Everyone will be told he was killed in a death eater attack as those in the school who ARE deatheaters would have been told to spread the news anyways. But nothing else. And I mean... nothing." Those black eyes flicking to the men on either side of her and then back again.

"I'm tired." Came a soft whisper from the normally boisterous Gryffindor. And that was all the warning the two slytherin men on either side of her had before her knees started to give out under her. Finding herself rather easily swept up into the elder man's arms, her head finding a comfortable place to rest on his shoulder as she couldn't help the sudden heaviness in her eyes or the blackhole in her consciousness that seemed to suck her in giving her mearly seconds to whisper a "Thank you." And she was unconscious.

Again there was the mediwitch moving her wand over the now unconscious princess and saying to the others in the room, "Her power is drained. Normally I'd say keep her in the infirmary, but I think it best if I set up the potions she needs next to her bed. She has her own dorm room, and since Young Draco here is the Head Boy, you and your father can watch over her, without anyone being the wiser. I'll just tell people that you're off visiting your father this week, and her friends will be told that her grief has made her ill and she's not having visitors for the remainder of the week. Don't you agree Albus?" The old man used to being run ramshod by the woman he had started staring at her with a rather unreadable gaze before nodding. "Yes." Comes the easy answer.

It was just a matter of minutes as Poppy came back with all the medicines and instructions for them for the young girl. Then after the malfoy's and the potions master as wwell as the queen left, it left a silently fuming Head master and an equally silent mediwitch just staring at each other.

"I couldn't tell you Albus. I was sworn." Came the soft comment from Poppy.

"You couldn't 'tell' me, there were always other ways, and I wouldn't have told anyone. You kept this from me, Poppy. Me." Disappointment in the craggly voice.

"You're right I did. At someones request who had more understanding of your manipulative ways of controlling situations when you have all the information. This isn't something you're to have control of, and so help me Albus Dumbledor if you even try, I'll divorce you so fast your head will spin. Do I make myself clear?" The old woman's voice never once raising but the hardness in it making the man blink in shock.

"I don't-" BUt he was cut off by the glare he received and followed it with a clearing of his throat. "I only do what's necessary for the war, do you understand how useful this would have been to know? Her power could have ended this a decade ago!"

The sadness that just seems to appear in the mediwitches eyes seemed deeper set than something new would have put there, as if it had been festering for years. "And that. Is why you weren't told. And why I hate to do what I have to do." The quickness of her movements startling even the Headmaster as he suddenly had a wand pointed point blank at his face, "If you'd just left it alone it wouldn't have been an issue."

The spell that came from her lips even a language he didn't know, and it worked instantly. Forbidding him from speaking, writing, showing or in any other way communicating or using the information he had learned that night without permission from the Queen. For the first time in his life, Albus Dumbledore, knew what Severus Snape had felt since he was a teenager, and realized, just how much he didn't like it. The last thing he remembered before waking up the next morning was a sleeping spell being put on him was Poppy's eyes filling with tears of anger as she packed her things from their shared room and her voice whispered, "I'm staying in my room next to the Infirmary, I don't know when I'll be back." He had no choice but to sleep when the full power of the spell hit, but not before a tear slid into the thick expanse of his beard.

CHAPTER FOUR : Just let me cry

Once the medications to help her regain her power were given along with the spoonful of Dreamless Sleep, Hermione found herself tucked into her bed with her mother's soft voice humming to her. Even as tears rolled down the young girls cheeks till she fell asleep fully.

When she woke there was no telling what time it was, other than the hint that there was no light outside. That and the two Malfoy Men that had transfigured chairs into lounging couches to sleep on. The sudden incolsolable rage that hit her, scared even her the moment she felt it. She couldn't understand why all of a sudden she was mad at them, as if it was all their fault. But she couldn't fight the feeling as she looked around for her wand, and when she couldn't find it, started instead throwing her pillows at the men, yelling inconsolably, "Its all your fault!"

Had the rooms not had a natural silencing ward attached to them, the whole school would have long since come running in responce to her screams. The two men not having had any warning both rolled off their beds, wands brandished and ready to hex whoever had come to attack them. That is until jars of cold cream went sailing for their heads and they realized. It was HErmione.

"I hate you! I hate you! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" Anything and everything she could throw that was in reach, even her shoes were being thrown rather hard at the two men.

Lucius Malfoy's reaction being for his eyes to open almost comically wide, though he never threw a single hex or insult her way. Just tried to dodge the objects, and started to wonder just how many things she had available to her anyways.

Draco, not having gone through this grief process, as he was too young to have remembered when his mother died. Tried standing up and holding up his hands in supplication. "Hermione... please. it's ok. We were just looking out for you. It's ok please do-" His words cutting off as he found a rather large jar of moisturizer stunning him rather well and he found himself falling over.

Unable to help himself, the laughter that starter to bubble up from Lucius' chest at the sight of his son falling over the lounger with his heels going over so he did a flip was just too much. Practically hugging himself with mirth, "Dear Merlin, child. Now I know why my son was so impressed when you broke his nose. You have one hell of an arm!"

The young woman not having been expecting the sudden roaring laughter, stopped in her tearful tirade and looked to where Draco was upside down with his feet in the air. One slipper hanging lopsidedly off his foot, the only sounds coming from him being a light groan of pain.

The rather hard laughter coming from Lucius was too hard to ignore though and even though twars kept falling down her cheeks she found herself joining in until suddenly without rhyme or reason she found herself sobbing all over again. Her hands covering her face while her slight frame shook hard enough to make the bed bob.

This was enough to make Malfoy Sr. stop laughing and move quickly to the bed, wrapping his arms around the girl and just pulling her to his chest as he started rocking gently. Trying desperately to find something to say to calm her tears. The small hands, rather dainty to have pulled a punch that had given his son such grief were clutched on to his shirt as if to some way be able to shake him and make herself feel better.

Though she shook him rather consistantly he never once tried to stop her, nor did he say anything when his son slid on to the bed and started stroking her hair gently. Realizing after a time the closeness she must have had with her father when she whispered as if her heart had been ripped from her chest, but left her alive with just the pain of living in its missing state. "Just let me cry. Just let me cry." One of her hands having found Draco's not even pulling away when he'd scooted close enough to be leaning in against her back as if to try and add come added warmth to his own father's hold on the girl.

While the tears continued to fall, and her body shook hard enough to give some people the worry of her breaking something in the process, the two men shared a look. Silently communicating, while never once stopping their attempted soothing of the young Princess. Finally in their silent agreement finally found, they had managed to shift her enough so she was once again lying down. This time between the two of them. With Draco tucked up against her back, spooning her gently, while Lucius had settled down to laying in front of her. Her fingers having curled themselves so tightly into his shirt he had no choice but to stay tucked so she could curl into his chest.

This was going to be a long night for the both of them and they knew it. It wasn't long though before the warmth of the three bodies lulled them all into sleep, even though in her sleep it was over two hours before her tears fully stopped and she could sleep without nightmares.

Continued Soon!

CHAPTER FIVE : Should I trust you?  



End file.
